


If Lois Could See Her Now

by WinchesterDaeva, xtremeroswellian



Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Men never ask for directions, Silly Arguments, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterDaeva/pseuds/WinchesterDaeva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Dean takes Chloe on a scenic route through the mountains. She's less than impressed.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Chloe Sullivan
Kudos: 1





	If Lois Could See Her Now

“We. Are. Not. Lost." Dean growled, keeping his eyes on the road, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"Right. We're just taking the scenic route," Chloe snarked, rolling her eyes and looking out the passenger window.

"It's a shortcut."

"That takes an hour longer than the main road?"

“That's not true. We haven't been out here an hour."

"Oh, excuse me. Fifty six minutes," she responded.

He let out a frustrated sigh. "Still not lost."

"Whatever you say."

"I checked my phone, we're not lost," he insisted.

Chloe scowled. "We should've stopped at that station back there."

"And talked to creepy old guy? No."

"Yes, he really seemed dangerous. What with that wheelchair and all."

"Hey, he coulda been faking," he held up his hand defensively.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Stop the car."

He blinked. "What? No way!"

"Stop the car."

"Why?"

"Um, because I said so?"

He pressed down on the accelerator. "Not good enough."

Her jaw tightened and she turned her head to glare at him.

"My skin is burning," he said sarcastically.

"Okay how about this. If you don't stop this car, you're going to be sleeping on the floor tonight," she responded with a raised eyebrow.

"What?!"

"You heard me."

"That's not fair!"

She didn't respond.

He paused. "Seriously?!"

"Do I look like I'm kidding to you?"

He growled, slowing the car and pulling off to the side of the road. When the car stopped, she grabbed her cell phone and climbed out, walking a few feet away and dialing a number. He got out behind her. "Don't you dare call him!"

"Shut up," she ordered, waiting for Sam to answer his phone.

After the third ring, Sam answered. "Where the hell are you guys?"

"Hah, I wish I knew. Your idiot brother decided to take a 'shortcut' and now we're somewhere lost in the mountains."

"I'm not an idiot!"

She shot him a look.

He glared back at her.

“Let me turn on your GPS."

"Thank you."

"No problem," he tapped a few keys on his laptop, bringing up her phone page and waiting for a map to show. "Okay...looks like...you're 30 miles off the main highway--What the hell was Dean thinking?"

"God only knows," she responded, shaking her head a little. "So we just need to double back?"

He examined the map. "Yeah, looks like it."

“All right. Hopefully we'll be back before morning," she said, shooting Dean another glare. "Thanks, Sam."

At her tone, Sam couldn't help but fear a little for his brother's life. "Alright, see you guys."

She hung up her phone and held her hand out to Dean.

Dean eyed her hand. "No way."

Chloe simply arched an eyebrow, her hand remaining out.

"You're not driving."

"Well then I guess I'll call Sam back and have him send a cab."

"You're being unreasonable."

She snorted. "You got us thirty miles off the main highway lost in the mountains and can't admit it, but I'm being unreasonable?"

"Well...yeah!" He said, heading back to the car.

"Ugh." She threw her hands in the air and reluctantly followed him back toward the Impala.

Dean stopped at the passenger side of the car, looking back at her.

"What?"

"I'm sorry," he said almost inaudibly.

And just like that her annoyance faded away. Damn him and his 'don't be mad at me' puppy eyes. He was getting to be as good as Sam with that. "I know. Let's just get back."

"And no sleeping on the floor?"

"No sleeping on the floor," she grumbled good-naturedly, moving to open the passenger door.

He caught her wrist before she could get to the door handle.

Chloe looked up at him wordlessly.

He leaned forward slowly, catching her lips in a soft kiss. Her eyes drifted shut as she returned the light pressure, lifting one hand up to cup the back of his neck and pull him closer. Dean slowly wrapped his arms around her slim frame, deepening the kiss. Chloe shifted so she was closer to him, her free hand resting against his chest.

He covered her hand with his own, pulling away slightly. "You know I love you?"

A smile touched her lips. "I know. And even though you make me crazy sometimes, I love you too."

He smiled back and kissed her again. "Good."

"Now let's get out of here before we get eaten by a bear."

"Sounds good," he pulled away from her and opened her door.

She smiled faintly and slid into the passenger seat once more, shaking her head in amusement. If only her cousin could see her now.


End file.
